Dat Boi X Pepe- Memes Fanfiction
by RAUTUMN FANFICS
Summary: Dat Boi and Pepe meet on a faithful day in an Italian eir love knows no bounds. Memes are dank.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dank day, for some dank memes. Their love for each other was great ,but today, they discover that for themselves. They were sitting at a small italian restaurant, eating spegootti. They sat across from each other, the tension as high as the power level ( over 9000). They looked up at the same time, and met each other's eyes, then in sync, darted back down. "S..so, PePe how's the girlfriend?"

"Dead"

"Oh shit..w..oh man i'm sorry"

"don't be. I killed her."

"What?!"

"You heard me, i stabbed that bitch and dumped her in a small mexican bar."

"Are you pulling my unicycle m8?"

"No."

" Why would you do that?"

" When a meme becomes irrelevant it is sent to the pits of meme hell to burn. She said i was irrelevant. So i stabbed her so her life would become irrelevant in comparison. She understands how i felt now."

"Dude, that's about as messed up as me without a unicycle."

" I have lived for 7 years, I have seen many memes come and go. Yet i stay. A part of me wishes to die, but the other won't allow it"

" oH ShIT DuDE YoU sHOulD pOSt thAt to TUMBLR. THEY EAT THAT SHIT UP LiKe HuNGrY PuPPiEs"

" I know. My blog has so many notes because i'm edgy and a feminist. "

" Wow! I'm going to follow that now *cough* ;)"

" Do it"

Now Dat Boi had gotten a rush of courage and met Pepe's eyes.

"I love you"

Said a fat man to his spegotti two tables away.

Dat Boi was nervous. In fact the most nervous of all the memes. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a glock, just slightly, so Pepe could see the handle, but no one passing by would. "You're pretty cool, Pepe. Don't go to meme school tomorrow."

What!? Boi, you can't!"

Dat boi looked down at the ground

"'i'msorry. I just can't deal with this. Im green and they call me a dweeb. I reach into my backpack, they run. I'm just a small time girl, living in a lonely world. I tried to take the midnight train, but they said that i was a green fucking frog and needed to go chase waterfalls."

Pepe looked down

"But that's so...messy"

Dat Boi looked up, and made his decision.


	2. Chapter 2- Sorry

"You don't understand" he sighed

"You don't know what they've done to me."

Pepe reached out his hand and closed his eyes.

"Be safe"

Dat Boi was excited. To shoot the ugly smirk of off John's face, and the screams off just do it off of Shia's face. To see their faces contort into horror and fear and have them beg to let them live. That is what he wants. And that is what he will get.

Pepe was worried. Worried for his friend. And for his secret. He needed to tell Dat Boi. Just in case Dat Boi got caught.

"Dat Boi… I don't think you should do this

It's over if you get caught. And I…"

"What?" Dat boi looked up with curiosity.

"I would miss you. You are my light. The meme that keeps me going each day. Ever since the 'accident' I've needed you. When I was arrested by Donald Trump for being too close to the color orange and trying to interfere with his daily drinking of the dirty mexican blood. He shot me. The only reason i survive. ived was Bob the builder. He threw a hammer into Donald's eyes to distract him enough to let me get away. One day a 12 year old minecraft gamer told me i wasn't dank and to drink kilos of bleach. The only thing that kept me from clawing his face off was you. And the severe rules of no meme to human contact. The rule was put into place after an ugly deformity was made after a meme and a human mated. uGhhh. You were the reason I woke up yesterday. You are the reason I woke up today. And you will be the reason I wake up tomorrow. And my alarm clock but that's besides the point. I confess,I want you. Your smell. Your unicycle."

To be continued tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3- Broken Bonds

Chapter 3

Dat Boi stared at Pepe, the short distance between them allowing Pepe to see the disbelief on his slimy green features. PEpes's nasty face wrinkles multiplied as he watched DAt Voi go from disbelief to anger.

Before Pepe could add anything, DAt boi stood up suddenly, long legs stretching grotesquely as he straightened to his fulll unnatural height, but he looked so bootiful to Pepe. Then he opened his beak mouth to speak

"I don't need your pity, or your 13 reasons why I shouldnt do what I said id do. At school. They deserve it Pepe. Your false confessions won't change a thing. I thought we were similar, two frogs memes in a world full of constantly changing memes, of humans discarding us as trash and irrelevant as soon as we outlive our had to separate ourselves from them, because of the hate crimes, the abuse. All the memeing kids with the pumped up kicks, deciding we aren't good enough any more. THe other memes aren't any better, they all think they're better than us, more modern, more used. Pepe, you just want to save your fancy meme friends by acting like my friend, like you love me. Well I'm done."

"Wait-"

It was too late; DAT boi moved, grabbing his unicycle and pushing it between his arm and side and started to storm out of the shop. Pepe watched him, cursing his own shriveled brain that he had messed up so bad with his green beady eyed love. He then snapped back to his reality and followed the long legged frog on a log. By the time he got outside, Dat Boi had gotten onto his unicycle and started to ride, the effortlessness shown through the high speed, and perfect control visible as he went down the walkway next to the street, passing yelling memes and not slowing down in his angry ride away from the fake meme that ied so cruelly to him.

He spotted something suspicious and was unable to slow down enough so he and PEpe watched in horror a hooded figure reached out of a van and grabbed around Dat Boi's arm and tugged. His momentum being brutally turned caused him to tumble right into the van's back seat. The figure kicked the unicycle backwards and then shut the door and drove away as Pepe's yell echoed throughout the street.

"DAT BOI!"

Tears fell as he turned and yelled into the shop to call the police, to cal anyone to help.

Their spegotti was cold.

To be Continued.

[Note]

Sorry for not updating for a long time but we are back and if the response is good then we will finish this story for good. Let us know what you think and review.


End file.
